


A Full Heart

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person Her Thoughts On A Desired  Relationship. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

As a child suddenly bereft of parents, I was brought to your hall and found safety.  
  
You welcomed me and dried my tears with tender smiles and gentle hugs. For that, you were the hero of my youth.  
  
And as you taught me to trust I gave you my childish heart for safekeeping. Smiling you said you would hold it tight until a worthy lord should find me and ask for it.  
  
As I became a young elleth I knew that a worthy lord already held it and there would be no other for me.  
  
I watched in secret as you walked the night quiet corridors of the last homely house seeking solace from what or whom I knew not and I grieved with you.  
  
For the first time I understood that you bore wounds unseen but non-the-less painful within your memories.  
  
I saw the sadness reflected in your storm gray eyes and wanted to give you the healing you had given me.  
  
Foolishly I offered my untutored love and you turned from me in shock and dismay, for to you I was still that child you had cared for all those years.  
  
In shame and humiliation I hid myself away and would not answer those who sought to ease my pain. Before you could add your pleas I fled to the holdings of my birth determined that I would be mistress in my own house and lock away my heart for safekeeping.  
  
For long years I applied my self to the ordering of my small house and holding refusing to think upon the ache within my heart until I found myself like you pacing my halls in the silence of the night.  
  
Then came the time I reached my majority and the summons for my oath to you as my lord.  
  
For many days and longer nights I pondered how I would gain the strength to face you and yet hide the emptiness and pain within me. I had no choice but to go, for such is my duty as your vassal and the oath must given in person if I hoped to keep my house and hold.  
  
Reluctantly I returned to those places of my childhood, my only comfort now that as an adult I had attained a measure of serenity to cloak myself.  
  
Warily you greeted me, first as if I was some unfathomable creature and then with relief, when I executed flawlessly those oaths I owed to you. It was with great strength of will I was able to join the other oath takers in the celebrations that followed without giving any sign of my turmoil. Yet the reality of your dear face unleashed the long hidden passion I had worked so hard to suppress and I found I still ached with loved for you.  
  
Fearful of meeting you as I wandered in the dark of night in my pain I sought the farthest reaches of your gardens and an old favorite hideaway near the high falls of the river. It was here I wept out my early childhood tribulations and later the anguish of my humiliation under the covering sound of the tumbling water. It welcomed me like an old friend and again my tears fell unseen and unheard.  
  
But I had forgotten you had the power to see and know all that passed within your realm if you so desired and you saw my hiding place and you knew.  
  
So you came to me and once more took me in your arms. But this time there were no tender smiles or gentle hugs. Your storm gray eyes flashed with the fire of the stars and your honeyed mouth was as demanding as the touch of your hands and passion was unleashed between us such as I never dared to dream of. Even as your lips and fingers sought the secret places of my untutored body I had no thought of tomorrow, seeking to only to burn out the ice that had surrounded my faer since that day long ago and I reveled in the fire of our mutual hunger.  
  
Still, you took care to gentle me before that final plunge. When all barriers between us were gone, you laid me carefully upon the bed of your cloak and covered me with your hard body. Your lips teased me in all those delicious places you had found and when I could bare no more you claimed me as your own. No words were spoken then, but twice more before the light of morning entered the valley, you took me. Finally faced with the world beyond our small corner, you smiled at me and whispered, “You are no child now beloved, and I command you as your lord that you share my love, my bed and my life.”  
  
I could speak no word, so overcome with emotion, I merely held your beautiful face with my hands and tangled my fingers in the richness of your black hair, pulling you back into my embrace and passionate kiss, then once more lead you into the joining of our bodies.


End file.
